I Need You
by Ethereal Enchantress
Summary: Continues at the end of the episode of Clark and Alicia's Vegas marriage ... Clark's emotions have him feeling conflicted and torn... but will he listen to his heart...


I Need You

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville, just borrowing the characters.

Setting: At the end of Episode 11, Season 4 (Getting married in Vegas Episode)

Standing on the stairs of his barn, Clark dejectedly looked on as Alicia was walking out of his life again. A wave of anguish and guilt swept over him, despairing that he had yet again, hurt someone who he loved. He couldn't do it any longer; he couldn't hold himself back when he knew how much she needed him at that moment.

"Alicia! Wait.... wait..." he said, bolting down the stairs to catch her in his arms.

She turned to him, and broke down. She thought the least she could do was be strong in front of the man she loved, after hearing him call her name, it was too much. Just knowing that he would never call her name with love or affection, and it killed her inside; it killed her to know that regardless of everything, she still screwed up and could never be with the one good thing in her life... the one good thing that WAS in her life.

Clark held her as she sobbed, paining him to listen to her sorrow. He was at a loss, everything was so complicated between them, even though he knew one thing was for sure, how much he cared for the girl in his arms. Her tears seemed never ending, while he felt his own heart crippling from what he had done.

With one swift and unexpected movement Clark gathered her up in his arms and headed to the stairs of his loft, making his way to the couch and setting himself on it, with her on his lap, still crying into the crook of his neck. He just held her, unsure of what to say or do, just hoping that holding her would be enough for now.

A long while passed before he finally realised that her sobs had softened and glanced down to her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed relaxed, "She must have fallen asleep," he thought. Trying not to wake her, he gently and slowly tried to remove her hands from around his neck so that she could sleep comfortably on the couch, but with eyes still closed she murmured, "No." A bit surprised that she was awake Clark gazed at her face again to meet her gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to shimmer a breathtaking blue.

"Please don't leave... please... not yet," She said in her heartbroken tone that wrenched his heart again. Too enraptured by her gaze, he barely managed to nod.

"You look tired, are you sure you that you don't want to rest for a while?" Clark asked breaking out of her spell.

Alicia slowly motioned him to lie down and she laid on top of him with his arms still around her waist. He was all she needed, just to be near him was enough, this moment was enough. She laid her head on his chest while listening to his heartbeat and taking in his wonderfully masculine scent.

Clark lay still, distressed by the situation the two of them were in, and somehow, just holding her like this made him forget all those problems; just holding her and looking down at her beautiful face, even though it was tear-stained, she was as beautiful as the first time he saw her. He remembered that class fieldtrip his econ class took to Luthorcorp, dreading the entire outing, yet it was on that same fieldtrip that he met this girl, Alicia Baker, the fragile beauty in his arms, the girl who he fell in love with. He smiled recalling the awkwardness of their meeting, having been left by the rest of the class and trying to impress her with a small joke. Even then he could've barely taken his eyes off of her, with her beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous features, she was like an angel.

Alicia caught the smile that adorned his face, "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Directing his warm smile towards her, "Just remembering the first time we met."

She smiled back, while he gently stroked the side of her face and again got lost in her soulful, intoxicating eyes...

End of Chapter 1....

Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfiction... would really like some feedback on what you think, after all it's just the beginning. I have a vague idea where I'm going with this but any suggestions might get the gears in my head moving... lol... so please review!!! XD


End file.
